Ichigo Moonlight
by MorbidAngelx07
Summary: ... erm.. erk... um.. yeah anyways!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Moonlight

~Chapter 1~

By: Akiko Minako

"Come on Yusuke!" yelled Kuwabara. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," Yusuke mumbled, putting his hands into his pockets, following Kuwabara

 "Kurama, tell me, why are we tagging along with them?" Hiei asked a bit annoyed.

Kurama blinked and looked down at Hiei. "Because we were asked to by Koenma."

Kuwabara glanced back at Hiei. "You know, you don't have to come with us if you're to scared, shorty."

Hiei growled a little as Yusuke smacked Kuwabara up side his head. "Shut-up. You know, I could've left you," Yusuke smirked.

"Why didn't you? It would've been better," Hiei remarked.

"Can we all just get along, for now at least?" Kurama asked.

"Heh, I don't think that's possible with Kuwabara and Hiei around one another," Yusuke pointed out.

"Plus, if Hiei and Kuwabara were to get along, that would be the end of the world or something just as bad," Botan added in as she flew down on her oar.

"Humph," is what was heard from Hiei as he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered a few things under his breath.

Botan looked at him and smiled. "Hello to you to Hiei," she said cheerfully as she nodded a bit.

"Nice to see you again Botan," Kurama said politely.

"And you as well Kurama."

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the how you do's. Lets get on with this case."

"Yes, you are right Yusuke," Kurama agreed.

"COME ON!" Kuwabara yelled.

"YEAH, YEAH! WE'RE COMIN'! Yusuke yelled back at Kuwabara.

The whole group followed after Kuwabara in a line, if you wanna call it that with Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Hiei, in that order. When the group reached their destination they split up to look around the whole place. (The place they are at is a castle btw. X.x'')

After about 30 minutes of looking around the castle, they met backup where they started out. Only they were missing a member of the group. So they spilt up again and looked around for about 10 more minutes and then finally met back up again. This time that person was back but they were missing a different person this time.

"Oh come on!" yelled Botan finally.

"Yusuke, dude, I give up. Sorry buddy," Kuwabara said apologetically.  

"Hey! Why are you giving up?"

"Because, Yusuke. We lost Hiei and then we found him but lost Kurama."

"Let them leave if they want to. They're not even helping out at all, Yusuke," Hiei frowned.

"Watch it buddy," warned Kuwabara.

"How about you both shut-up?" came a pair of voices from the shadows.

Everyone turned around and looked into the shadows, making out two figures, one short and the other one tall.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

            Hiei narrowed his eyes as he pulled his sword out.

            "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in his normal tone.

            "I am known as…"

            "Oh, just tell them who you are so we can find out if they have her or not," said an annoyed voice.

            "Oh, fine. Just ruin all my fun."

            "WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" yelled the annoyed voice.

            "Fine…" mumbled the other shadow.

            The two figures slowly stepped out of the shadows, pulling off the hoods of their cloaks and reviling themselves

            "Who are you two?" Botan asked. "I didn't know normal humans lived here, I need to report this to Lord Koenma at once!"

            "No. We do not live here. This is just merely a stop to finding our companion."

            "We believe that you might know where she is."

            "Who are you?" Hiei asked again, a bit mad this time.

            "I am DragonCloud, but, you may call me Cloud," one of them spoke up.

            "And I am Nova and we are here looking for Arisa."

            "Well sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have your little friend," Hiei smirked looking at DragonCloud.

            A sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head as she glared at Hiei.

            "Was that intended to make fun of me?" DragonCloud asked coldly. 

            "Heh."

            "Awwww… you two would make a cute couple," Nova commented.

            "Nobody asked for your two scents Nova!"

            Nova turned and looked away from DragonCloud whistling. "I didn't do anything, I dunno what you're talking about." 

            "Anyways, we think you took her, and you just don't want to tell us. Now, give her back."

            Hiei lowered his sword to his side, smirking still. "Like I said, we don't have her."

            "Hmmm, should we teach them a lesson Nova?"

            Nova smiled. "Sure, I don't see the harm in having some fun Cloud."

            Cloud placed her hand in the air as her sword came off her back and twirled around. It then floated straight up in the air as she placed her palm on the hilt. She slowly placed her fingers on the hilt making her hand close around the hilt of the sword. She pulled it out of the air and twirled it around in the air and then held it out in front of herself.

            "Heh, you seem to be pretty good with a sword."

            She smirked a bit, "You bet I am."

            "Then lets get at this, shall we?" he asked as he placed his sword out in front of himself, sliding into his fighting status.

            Nova and Yusuke had already started their fight. They were going fist to fist, for Nova decided to be fair and not use her staff. It hung around her neck as a small pendant.

            "You're pretty good…for a girl that is," Yusuke shot at her.

            "Gee, thanks. You're not bad…for a guy that is," Nova threw back.

            "Heh, what a compliment."

            "Not really, what I meant was that, I've fought guys tougher then you," Nova smirked.

            Yusuke threw a punch at her face. She simply dodged to the side and grabbed his fist. She then put his arm over her shoulder laughing a bit.

            "Shit!" Yusuke tried to pull away, but, before he could Nova flipped him over her shoulder and on to his back, she quickly moved herself from where she was and sat on his chest, pinning him down.

            "Heh, I do have a girlfriend, ya know."

            "Boy, are you wishing big time."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Cloud and Hiei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Cloud quickly jumped up into the air and placed her sword in front of herself. As she landed, the two sword clashed together.

            Hiei swung his sword at her head, she quickly ducked under it and brought her foot out towards Hiei's feet, knocking his feet out from under them once they collided.

            His sword slipping from his hand as his back collided with the ground.It spun through the air and Cloud jumped off the ground, catching the sword with her left hand, seeing as her right hand held her own sword. She then landed on the ground and quickly moved to Hiei, sitting on his chest with the sword at his neck, the blades crossed over one another, as a smirk on Cloud's face.

            "Heh, nice try, but, not good enough."

            "That's what you think."

            Hiei grabbed the hilt of the sword and flipped Cloud onto her back, now holding the swords at her neck, making sure she couldn't get free.

            "You tried hard, but you weren't good enough."

            He slowly started to push the swords at her neck.

            "CLOUD!" Nova yelled. 

            Yusuke saw his chance and flipped Nova on to her back and pinned her down like she had him.

            "Heh, you should've made sure my hands were pinned down. That was your mistake Cloud; otherwise you could've killed me. See what happens when you make little mistakes like that?" he smirked some more as he continued to push the blades at her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

            "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

            Suddenly a sword came flying down, hitting the hilts of the sword and knocking them both from Hiei's hands. A dark figure jumped off the roof of the castle and landed by the sword, the blade in the ground.

            The figure grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out of the ground. Then it pushed off the ground going into a back flip through the air landing next to Hiei. The figure then brought up their foot and spun around knocking Hiei off DragonCloud.

            Hiei placed a hand on the ground grabbing his sword as he got kicked off. He pushed off the ground with that hand and landed on his feet. He brought his hand up to the corner of his mouth, using his thumb to wipe some blood off. He narrowed his crimson eyes as he looked up at the figure.

            The figure was helping DragonCloud to stand up. Once DragonCloud was up the figure walked over to where Yusuke and Nova were. The figure knocked Yusuke off and then helped Nova up. She then stepped backwards as the figure dodged Hiei's sword.

            "What? But.." Hiei growled as he started to attack the figure. 

            The figure continued to dodge the attacks not fighting back.

            Hiei was getting annoyed. "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK!" he yelled madly, continuing to attack.

            The figure just shook its head. 

            Then out of nowhere something came and grabbed the sword from Hiei. The figure then jumped into the air, in to a front flip and landed next to Nova and DragonCloud.   

            "Huh? What the… where did my sword go?"

            The figure placed its hand up in the air and caught the sword.

            Hiei glared at the figure as it took off its hood. When it did, the figure was revealed to be a young girl. She had medium length silver hair, black ears on the top of her head, a silver tail, and dark blue angelic wings. She had a sword at her side and a sword across her back. A few daggers were showing from her side as well from her black boots, also a few guns, one showing and the others all hidden. She looked up at the roof of the castle to see another dark figure there, everyone else looked up as well.

            The figure jumped down and did a few flips and landed next to the girl, this one was a male. Red hair flowed down a bit past his shoulders and his white outfit made his hair stand out a bit more. She looked up at him and blinked smiling a bit, and then she turned her attention back to Hiei. 

She walked over to Hiei and held out his sword, allowing him to snatch it from her hand and take it back. She bowed deeply and then looked at him, a smile on her face. "You must be Hiei, I've heard about how well you are with a sword."

            Hiei narrowed his eyes somewhat. "How do you know about me, and why did you attack me if you knew who I was, but yet you didn't want to fight?"

            "You were pushing swords against my friend's neck, I had to do something."

            "Arisa!!!!!" Cloud and Nova yelled in unison.

            She turned around and looked over at them with a warm smile on her face.

            "But who told you about me?"

            Arisa turned her attention back to Hiei. "Kurama did."

            "Kurama?!"

            "Yes, we found each other in the castle and talked. We ended up on the roof of this place and saw you guys fighting. There was no way I was going to allow you to harm my friends. Heh, you and Cloud would make a cute couple, you know."

            "ARISA!!!!" Cloud yelled.

            Arisa looked over her shoulder at Cloud with a smirk on her face. "Heh. Nova and Yusuke would make a cute couple to. Hehe."

            "ARISA!!!!" AWNO yelled, as she blushed a bit.

            "Aww, come on…no need to blush Nova. Heh…same with you Cloud."

            Kurama stood there laughing a bit as Arisa looked at him and laughed somewhat.

            "Arisa, you and Kurama would make a cute couple!" Cloud blurted out.

            Arisa got a sweatdrop on the side of her head as she looks at Cloud. "Heh…that comments a little late."

            "What do you mean by that?" Nova asked.

            Hiei looked at Kurama and blinked. "What does she mean Kurama?"

            Kurama looked down at Hiei and blushed a bit blinking. "Heh."

            Cloud jabbed Arisa in the side. "Well…. we're waiting."

            Another sweatdrop appeared on the side of Arisa's head. "It means we are already a couple. Jeeze."

            "What?!" Nova and Cloud said in unison.

            "Is that true Kurama?" Hiei asked.

            "Heh, that it is," Kurama confessed as he continued to blush.

            Yusuke came up behind Kurama and hit him on his back. "Way to go you sly dog. Now you have yourself your own girl."

            "Yeah, I guess I do."

            "The bad thing is, she can defend herself, so, she won't need a knight in shining armor to come save her," Kuwabara stuck in.

            Everyone just looked at Kuwabara and blinked. Botan then came up behind him and smacked him in the back of his head with her oar. Then she looked at Kurama. "Way to go Kurama."

            "Heh, thanks Botan."

            "I have a question for you Arisa," Hiei told her.

            "What is it?" Arisa asked as she glanced at Hiei.

            "What are you guys doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

            "Heh, that's a long story Hiei."

            "Well, we have time."

            "No! No we don't Hiei!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei.

            "Why not Yusuke?" Botan asked.

            "We have a case! Remember?!"

            "I do remember, but they might be able to help us out."

            "Gah! Fine! We'll listen to the stupid story!" Yusuke yelled, leaning up against the side of the castle with his arms crossed over his chest, and looking up at the sky full of shadows.

            Arisa turns and looks at Cloud. "You wanna start out? Tell them what happened to you guys first?"

            DragonCloud looked at Arisa and blinked. "Sure…I guess. It all started like this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hey! Cloud, where's Arisa?" Nova asked DragonCloud.

            "Hmm?" DragonCloud turned around to face Nova and she blinked as she did so. "I don't know, I haven't seen her all day. I thought you had seen her today."

            "No, I haven't. Last time I saw her was last night before we went to bed. When I got up this morning she was gone."       

            "Hmmm. That'd odd. There wasn't a note or anything?"

            "No, none what so ever. No trace of her leaving either."

            "That's odd. We need to find her."

            "Yeah, after all, she is the best fighter among us."

            "Yeah, you do have a point there Nova. Where should we start?"

            "Umm, how about….ummm… I have no idea." 

            A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Cloud's head as she glared at Nova.

            "Sorry!"

            "Gah, its okay…we'll just start from scratch looking for her. We'll start in the forest of lost souls. She might be there, knowing she likes her depression places the best."

            "Yeah, I guess that's a good place to start." Nova looked at DragonCloud, "But I could never understand why she is always depressed."

            "Heh, neither did I. But I think I might have figured it out," Cloud told Nova.

            "Really? What do you think it is?" Nova asked with impertinence.

            "I'm not going to say, I wanna know for a fact that it's true before I tell you."

            "Why?!" Nova asked in a whiny tone.

            "Oh god, because if you tell her that I told you and its wrong, she'll be mad at me! And I don't want her mad at me, thank you very much." 

            "Gah! I won't say a word about it! I swear! Just please tell me Cloud."

            DragonCloud shook her head. "No! Now stop asking, we're at the Forest of Lost Souls."

            "Oh fine!" Nova pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the dirigible.  

            From there they walked into the Forest of Lost Souls, DragonCloud kept her guard up as so did Nova.  Novagrabbed the pendeant from around her neck and chanted a few words. The pendent glowed a bright blue color as a staff appeared. She held it at her side as she continued to follow Cloud

            "Gah! I hate this forest…" Nova finally shouted out after a few moments.

            DragonCloud turned around and glared at her. "Be quiet. We don't want the dude that lives here finding out that we're here! Jeeze, he'll try to take out souls…again!"

            "Ack! Sorry! I forgot!" Nova said really apologetically. 

            "Its okay, just stay more quiet…because if he finds us… I'm giving him you!"

            "Jerk!"

            They finally got the whole forest checked out and were running back to the dirigible being chased by 3 packs of wolves.

            "AHHHHHHH! HOW DID I EVER LET YOU TALK ME INTO COMING HERE CLOUD?!" 

            "WE CAME TO FIND ARISA REMEMBER?"

            "BUT WHY HERE?! SHE WASN'T EVEN HERE!"

            "THIS WAS JUST THE FIRST STOP ON OUR JORNEY!!!"

            "OH! JUST GREAT!!! HOW COME EVERYTIME WE COME HERE WE ARE ALWAYS CHASED OUT?!"            

            "I DUNNO!!!!!!!!"

            Nova and DragonCloud got into the dirigible safe and sound without a scratch on them.

            "That was close."

            "No kidding…WE ARE NEVER GOING BACK IN THERE WITHOUT ARISA!!!!!"

            "Heh, yep. I agree to that."

They took off again searching every place they thought Arisa might have gone to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So, that's how we ended up here pretty much. Just checking out places we thought Arisa might be."

            "But why is Arisa here?" Kuwabara asked.

            "Well, that's my story." She looked down at the ground as she closed her ice blue eyes thinking.

            "You gonna tell us or not Arisa?" Kurama asked coming up behind her.

            She blinked and looked up at Kurama. " I dunno."

            Kurama sighed and hugged her. "Its okay not to tell us, if you don't want to."

            Arisa sighed as she pulled away from Kurama and looked at the rest of them.

            "The reason why I'm here is because…this was my old house; from when I was very little, that's how I knew about it. But it was so long ago that I forgot my way around. I decided to try and find something I've been looking for, for a very long time. I thought it might be here, but I guess I was wrong. It wasn't here, I never sensed its energy or got a weird feeling." She sighed some as she leaned her back up against the outside wall of the castle.

            "So, you're not going to tell us the story?"

            Arisa glanced at Yusuke and blinked. "No, I'm not. Have a problem with that?"

            "Yes I do, actually. You kept me from getting a lot of things done with this case."

            "What exactly are you looking for?"

            "A sword that has great powers. The sword is legend to have a red blade and unknown writing on it and the hilt of the sword is suppose to be black with blue and red gems on it."

            "Heh, well sorry to break it to yah but, you won't get that sword."

            "And why would that be?"

            "Because, that's my sword, and I'm searching for it now. You get in my way and I'll kill you. No questions asked. Be careful, I've warned you. So watch what you do and say."

            "Heh, this should be interesting."

            "Yes it should, it should also be interesting to see you try and find the sword. I'm the only one who can find it and pick it up. You can't touch it, so, you're screwed." 


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

            "Hmmm, yes it should be interesting. But, I will get that sword. It's my mission, and I will complete it."

            "Well, to bad for you, Yusuke. You can't touch the sword, like I said earlier. So you have no chance of getting it."

            "I'll find a way," he smirked looking at Arisa. Then he pushed his back off the wall and walked around.

            Arisa growled a bit as her white ears twitched.

            "Arisa, calm down. He can't get the sword, like you said," DragonCloud encouraged.

            "Yeah, can we just go and find it now? I wanna go and see my Vashy-poo!" Nova backed up.

            Arisa turned around and glanced at them, shaking her head. "No, I lied. I'm not the only one who can pick it up. The spirit detective can as well," she sighed as she pushed her back off the wall of the castle. "But, I was right about me being the only one able to seek it out."

            "Oh, well Arisa, I'm always here for ya and so is Nova."

            Kurama walked up to Arisa and smiled at her. She nodded her head a bit. "Thanks Kurama. I know you're all here for me."

            "I WANT MY VASHY-POO!!" Nova screamed.

            DragonCloud turned around and thwaped AWNO with a fan. "You'll get him! Once we're done with this mission!" DragonCloud scolded.

            Nova pouted a bit as she looked down at the ground. "Sorry, I just miss him a lot."

            "Oh god. Don't go to depression isle on me Nova. You'll see him soon enough, don't worry. This mission shouldn't carry out any longer."

            Arisa walked up to them with Kurama following her. "Ummm, actually, it might take a while." 

            "Awww," Nova pouted even more.

            "But, I do have to go back home to gather some different weapons, and get Lightning, I know she wants to come with."

            Nova perked up when she heard that and ran for the dirigible. "Come on!" she yelled, jumping up and down waving to them.

            DragonCloud smiled reluctantly a bit as she looked at Nova. "Boy, does she need help."     

            Arisa walked up behind DragonCloud and placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder. "I know you want to see Makenshi, so, we'll stop by and see him as well, okay?"

            DragonCloud looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks Arisa, you're a good friend."

            Arisa smiled back. "And so are you Cloud."

            DragonCloud smiled as she walk towards where Nova was jumping up and down non-stop.

            Arisa looked at Kurama as she smiled and they started walking after DragonCloud next to one another.

            "Are we almost there yet?" Nova started to whine.

            "Nova, don't start. It gets old when you whine and annoying. So, just don't, please."

            "Sorry, but I really miss Vash."

            "How long has it been since you saw him?" DragonCloud asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

            "2 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours and 52 minutes." Nova replied.

            "Wow, no seconds." Arisa shot in.

            "Hey!" Nova shouted as she glared over at Arisa.

            Arisa blinked and looked over at DragonCloud. "And how long has it been since you saw Makenshi?"

            DragonCloud sighed a bit as she looked to the ground. "Over 3 months. I guess. I'm not positive, but I know it's been over 2 months at the least."

            The dirigible soon landed in a small town called Demon City. Here this where DragonCloud, Nova, and Arisa had grown up.

            "So, we're finally home. Long time since I was here."

            "I know what ya mean Cloud," Nova said looking around the darken city.

            Arisa came out of the dirigible and frowned looking around. She sighed shaking her head a bit. She looked over at Nova and Cloud. "You two stay here."

            "But…"

            "I said stay."

            "I want my Vash!" Nova yelled.

            "I'll bring him to the dirigible. Just stay here. I don't want anything to attack you guys." With that Arisa got off the dirigible and started to glow white. She then turned around and closed her eyes placing a golden light around the dirigible. Then she opened her eyes, stopped glowing, and turned around walking away.

            "That should keep them safe," she commented, talking to herself. "Now, where would Vash be?" she sighed a bit as she looked around. "Most likely already heading towards the dirigible. Oh well, I have to get to my home and gather my things."

            She started walking down a darker ally with her arms crossed over her chest and her ears flattened against the top of her head as she frowned. "Good ol' Dragon Alley. Can always rely on this place to have something happen."

            As she finished saying that a demon came out of the walls. She smirked as she looked at the shadow demon. "Hmmm, never be disappointed here in this ally now can we?"

            "Who are you? And why do you invade my alley?" the demon asked with a deep dark voice.

            "I am Arisa. I invade your alley for this is the only way to get to my home. Now, I have a question for you. What happened to the real Shadow Demon? He knew me."

            "He died a long time ago."

            "How?" 

            "He was killed by young man. He worn a green coat, green pants and had a white shirt on under the coat. His hair was black and he could use spirit energy. He also had this really annoying girl with him. She flew on an oar and had blue hair with a pink outfit." 

            "Yusuke.." she spoke under her breath.

            "Now, for invading my alley I shall have to kill you."

            Arisa just turned her back to the demon walking out of the alley with her eyes closed. She had her arms crossed over her chest. When she finally got home she opened her eyes just in time to see Lightning running up to her. 

            She kneeled down and patted the wolf on her head. When she was done, she stood up again and walked into the house. There she took her guns from around her waist and placed them on her bed. She then grabbed a black looking suitcase and pulled the sword and sheath that was on her back off. She placed the sword in the case and laid the sheath down next to it. She pulled out another suitcase and then grabbed the sheath that was next to it, placing it on her back. She opened the suitcase and looked at the sword, which was inside. She stood there looking at the sword. 

            The sword was black hilted, light blue bladed, and had a dark red gem on the hilt. It also had a different language written on both sides of the blade. At the top of the writing, on both sides, was a gem, a jade color it was. Then on the bottom of the writing there was dark blue gem. She looked at all the gems on the sword then at the writing.

            She smiled twirling the sword around in her hand. She then sheathed the sword in the sheath and placed the suitcase back where she got it. She then turned around and walked to her closet. There she pulled out a black cloak, folding her wings behind her back and made them vanish. She placed the cloak on and took the sword and sheath, placing it on her back. She pulled the hood up over her head as she walked out of the house with Lightning at her side. 

            She walked back through Dragon Alley with no problem this time. And walked back to the dirigible to find Vash already there. She smiled some what as she got back on the dirigible and closed the door. Nova looked at her and blinked. "Vash is coming with us?"

            Arisa looked at Nova and blinked her ice blue eyes, not that it could be seen. "Do you want him to?"

            "Oh please let me come with. I don't want to be away from you any longer Nova."

            Nova smiled and nodded her head. "Of course you can Vashy." She then hugged him smiling as he hugged her back.

            DragonCloud sighed as Arisa walked over and sat down next to her. "Anything wrong Cloud?" Arisa asked with concern. 

            DragonCloud looked up at her and shook her head. "Nah."

            "There's something wrong. Now what is it?"

            "I just miss Makenshi a lot. Nothing that bad."

            "Well, you'll see him soon enough. When we get there do you want to get him or do you want me to get him?"

            "Could you get him for me please?"

            Arisa nodded her head as she leaned her back up against the dirigible wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, I will."

            When they reached the basic area of where Makenshi stayed Arisa stood up and walked out of the dirigible. She looked around and finally found a white figure in the mist. He had a sword on his back at his waist, black-ish spikes on his head and a black mask around his face. 

            He turned and looked at Arisa. He brought his hand up to his face and took off his mask. He smiled at her and nodded a hello. Arisa did the same back. Makenshi walked up to her and blinked. "DragonCloud with you?"

            Arisa nodded. "Yes, she's in the dirigible right now. We are on a mission and you can come along if you wish. But I know Cloud misses you, and wants to see you."        

            "I'll come with, if that is alright with you Arisa."

            "Yes, it is fine. As long as my friends are happy I'll be happy as well."

            He nods a bit. "Alright."

            "Come on, the dirigible is over this way."   

            Arisa and Makenshi walked to the dirigible and got on. DragonCloud hugged Makenshi as Arisa closed the door.

            Then she walked over and sat down next to Kurama and laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

Kurama nudged Arisa a bit as they reached the Dragon Black Topped Mountains. Arisa opened her eyes and looked up at Kurama with her ice blue eyes and blinked. "

            "What's up Kurama?" she asked in a tired tone.

            "Is the blade of your sword suppose to glow red like that?"

            She blinks her ice blue eyes and looks down at the sword. Her black ears twitch a bit as she pulls her hood off her head and holds it up. "So, we're close, I'm guessing."

            Nova looked over at her and blinked. 'What does that mean Arisa?"

            DragonCloud, Makenshi, and Vash all looked over at Arisa. She blinked her ice blue eyes and looked at them. "Well…this sword has the power to find the one I'm looking for. The one I'm trying to keep from Yusuke."

            "Oh," they all say in unison.

            Arisa nodded as she grabbed the sword by the hilt and pulled it out of the sheath. She blinked a bit more looking at the blade glowing red. _I've never seen it glow red before. Blue and green are the only colors I've seen it turn. I wonder if it is actually because the sister sword is close. Hmmm, I just don't know. I never learned when the sword would turn red. The note never said. It said when the blade glows red, follow thy heart. For love will lead you to the sword and a true prize indeed. I wonder what it means. Gah. _All this she thought to herself as she as she watches the blade of the sword glow red.

About 20 minutes later they reached a cave in Dragon Black Topped Mountains. 

"WAIT! Stop here!"

Nova looked back at Arisa. "Why?"

"Because. I have a feeling we should stop here."

DragonCloud blinked and looked at Nova and nodded. "We should believe because she has been right so far. So why stop trusting her word right now?"

"You have a good point Miss Cloud," Vash said.

DragonCloud blinked and looked over at Vash and smiled a little bit. "No need to call me Miss, just Cloud will do," then she blinked once more and then added, "or Dragon, just not DC.  I hate when people call me DC," she looked over at Arisa while she was saying it. 

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Arisa's head as she looked at the blade. Vash scooted over to Arisa and looked at the blade. "Hmmm…never knew of a sword with a blade the glows red."

Arisa blinked her ice blue eyes and looked at Vash. "Well, it also glows Blue, and green. Blue when its disabling dark magic's and green when a demon is close by. But I have never seen it glow red before."

After that Arisa's mind went back to the note she found when she got the sword. _When the blade glows red, follow thy heart. For love will lead you to the sword and a true prize. But, _she thought,_ what is the true prize? What could be the true prize? _ She looked back down at the sword and just watched it.

Suddenly she got a funny feeling in her heart. She closed her eyes and saw something. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Kurama with worried eyes. Kurama looked at her and blinked. He could see the worry in her eyes, as could everyone else.

"Arisa," he started, "what's the matter? What's wrong?"

Arisa just sat there looking at him with her worried eyes. Then she placed a fake smile on and shook her head. "Nothing. Just started thinking about some bad things, that I shouldn't have been thinking about."

"Oh, well if that's the case, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important to worry you or anybody else about, because I won't let my worrying get to me, or to any of you. I won't let any of you get hurt, no matter what the cost is for me.

Then suddenly a gray mist appeared around the dirigible. Arisa's eyes grew wide with worry and once more Kurama looked at her as the others drew out their weapons. Kurama walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Arisa."

Arisa looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm not worried."

DragonCloud looked back at her smiling as bit. "Well, your eyes say different Arisa," DragonCloud pointed out.

"Yes, that they do Arisa."

Arisa blinked and shook her head once more. "No need to worry, I know that. I won't let anything happen to my friends," she told herself under her own breath. 

She tightened her grip around the black hilt of the blade as it started to glow a brighter red.

Vash looked at her and so did Nova.

"What do you plan on doing Miss Arisa?" Vash questioned.

"Going out there. Open the door Nova."

"NO! You can't! If we loss you then…" she got cut off by Arisa walking over and opening the door herself. She then looked at Nova with her caring ice blue eyes. "I won't let anything happen to my friends. Like I said before. No matter what the cost."

"So, to keep your friends safe…you would have yourself killed?!" DragonCloud yelled out going into tears.

Arisa looked over at her with her ice blue eyes. She then closed them and nodded. "Yes." She opened her eyes back up looking out the door to the gray mist. "I would do anything for my friends Cloud, and I know you would to if you had the power to stop it. I know what we're up against and if I don't fight this dragon myself, and had you guys help…you'd all die. No matter how hard I were to try and stop it, you guys would die."     

Kurama walked forward and over to her. "Is that what you saw Arisa?"

DP looked back at him. As she looked at him her eyes filled with tears. Then she nodded slowly looking back out the door. 'It is. I didn't want to worry you guys for it was the first time I saw something like that. In my whole life, nothing like this has happened to me. Yeah so what, I had a few when I was a kid about what the demon's I was fighting were going to do next. So it helped me and kept me a live for this long. I dunno," she sighed shaking her head. "I guess I'm suppose to interfere with these things. I'm doing this because I know I have to. Plus there is no way one little dragon is going to stop me from continuing on," She then placed her hand on the back of her cloak. She pulled it off and tossed it to the side. "Heh, now…time for me to be off."

She turned around and smiled to all her friends as she then jumped out of the dirigible. Everyone ran to the door and watched her as she fell and then soon spread out her dark blue angelic wings and fly off towards the source of the mist.

Nova closed the door as Kurama sat down and closed his eyes. DragonCloud and Makenshi sat down next to one another. DragonCloud laid her head against Makenshi's shoulder with a sigh and closed her eyes, not falling asleep though. Nova and Vash did the same. Vash sat down next to Nova and she laid her head on his shoulder closing her own eyes.

Makenshi looked over at Kurama and sighed a bit as Kurama returned his gaze. 

"Do you think she'll be okay Kurama?" Makenshi asked as he looked down at the ground.

"Sure, but not to be rude or anything, why do you care if Arisa will be okay?"

"Because, she's the one who saved me from a terrible fight. She risked her life to save me. And so did Cloud along with Nova. But Arisa did the most. And she's a friend. I met her before I had met any of the others. She was the on who introduced me to DragonCloud," Makenshi sighed some more.

"Gee, I hope Miss Arisa will come back safely. I'd sure hate for anything bad to happen to her, after all she has risked for her friends," Vash added in as he looked down at Nova, whom, by the way, had fallen asleep. "Heh, she's asleep."

"I don't blame her for falling asleep," Cloud suddenly spoke out. "She's tired out. Stopping the dirigible here is giving her time to rest. It's giving us all time to rest."

"Yes, you do have a point there DragonCloud," Makenshi said.

"I wonder what's going on with Yusuke," Kurama suddenly brought up. 

"I wonder what's going on with Arisa," DragonCloud sighed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yusuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on!" Yusuke shouted out.

"Can't we just take a break buddy."

"Yes, Yusuke we need a break. Its not easy for us."

"No! We have to find Hiei and then get to that sword before Kurama and them."

"Why? I don't see the point in trying to get the sword when only DP can seek it out."

"Heh, I have to try and get it from her…wait, you said her just seeking it out, and nothing about her being the only one to touch it."

"Yes, only her and the spirit detective can handle that sword."

"What!? She lied to me!!! That girl lied to me!!" Yusuke shouted out.

"Heh, seems like she did Yusuke buddy."

"Oh shut it Kuwabara. Come on, we need to find Hiei.'

Yusuke started to walk again as Botan and Kuwabara stayed put. Botan and Kuwabara looked at one another shaking their heads. 'Do you think Yusuke will ever figure out that Hiei is on the dirigible that Arisa is on?" Botan asked. 

"Nope. He couldn't figure it out if his life depended on it."

"Yeah, I guess you have appoint. Oh well, we might as well let him think we are going the right way."

"Yep."

Botan and Kuwabara followed Yusuke again as they "looked" for Hiei. Who had been on the dirigible the whole time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dark Princess~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She looked around in the air wondering where it was. 

"Gah! Where is this blasted dragon?!"

Then out of nowhere the dragon appeared behind her with its mouth opened. Suddenly she was grabbed out of the way before the dragon closed its mouth on her.

She looked at who had saved her and was surprised to see that it was Botan.

"Botan!? I thought you and Kuwabara were keeping Yusuke out of my way!?"

Botan smiled and looked at her as Arisa flew next to her oar. "Kuwabara has that job now. I told Yusuke that I had other business to attend to in the Spirit World."

"Oh, well you might want to get to the dirigible."

"Why? Because of that dragon?"

"Yes. I don't need you to get harmed. So just go on back and tell them that I'm fine. I'm sure everyone is really worried, especially Kurama."

Botan nodded as she headed off towards the area the dirigible was in.

Arisa continued to look around for the dragon. "Where did it go!?" she yelled a little bit.

Then suddenly a loud roar came from behind her as the dragon suddenly appeared. Arisa turned around and held her sword out in front of herself. The dragon opened its mouth and blew out fire at her. She quickly ducked under the fire and the dragon followed her every move. She tried to slash at it, but it was no good. The dragon just ducked right under it or moved to the side.

The dragon continued to attack her as well, but she dodged out of the way. She started to think to herself as she was dodging its fire, _how am I suppose to beat this thing if I can't even hit it. _Just then the sword started to glow red once more. She blinked and looked down at it. The dragon stopped where it was at and looked at the glowing sword as well. She blinked her ice blue eyes and looked up at the dragon. She noticed this was her chance and that if she didn't take it, her and her friends would most likely be killed. 

She charged at the dragon with the sword glowing. Now as she charged it started to glow blue more then red. She held the sword up over her head and brought it down at the dragon. The sword missed hitting the dragon, the dragon flew further away from her and roared about to breath fire when out of the sword came a blue light at the dragon forming a slash. **_"STARLIGHT SLASH!"_**  The slash hit the dragon, as blue light formed around it and then, when the light vanished the dragon was gone.

Arisa slowly made her way back to the dirigible. She opened the door and landed as she folded her wings behind her back and made them vanish, she reached down on the ground and grabbed her cloak. She placed the cloak on and sat down as everyone crowded around her asking her if she was okay, except Kurama and Makenshi. 

She looked at them and then leaned her head on Kurama's shoulder, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Everyone blinked and looked at one another then back at her. Then they all looked at Kurama. He sat there looking at her as he smiled. Makenshi smiled some as he looked at Arisa and then looked at Kurama. Makenshi and Kurama looked at one another and nodded then Kurama went back to watching Arisa as Makenshi sat down. 

Everyone sighed as they sat back down where each of them were before.

"Botan, what happened to Arisa?" DragonCloud asked.

"I don't know. She made me come here right after I saved her," Botan responded.

"Saved her?!" Nova and DragonCloud half shouted in unison.

"Bingo. But, it wasn't that bad. She seems to have found out how to use that sword that was left to her. Or at least one of its powers."

"Botan, do you know anything about this sword we are after. Or this sword Arisa has right now?" Kurama asked as he looked at her.

"I know a little bit, not a whole lot. Very little is known about this sword Arisa has right now and the sword she is seeking. Hiei you can come and join us now. Anyways, the sword, which Arisa has in her position, now, has a power inside of the blade. The power appears at different time according to what is going on around the person holding it. She seems to have figured out the starlight slash technique.  That's is the attack formed when the blade turns blue. That's pretty much all that is known about that sword. The sword we are seeking, I don't know much about because Lord Koenma refused to inform me on it." Botan informed them.

"The sword we are seeking right now has more powers then the sword Arisa has right now," Hiei spoke up. "The sword is extremely powerful. It could take out 7 dragons with one slash attack. The blade has more magical powers endowed into it. It also has the powers of white magic and black magic. The sword Arisa has right now is only dark magic. That's all I know about these swords."

"Wow, that powerful huh?" DragonCloud spoke up after there had been silence for about 10 minutes.

"I can't believe Arisa has that much power in her hands, and will have more soon," Nova said.

"I know. But why does she have to have this sword to find the one she is seeking?" Makenshi asked.

"Because, the swords are related. This sword DP has right now, Darkness Star, is the sister of the sword she is seeking, Artemis. So of course the sword can seek the other out. Artemis was hidden for everyone because of the power that it holds. Nobody has been able to control it," Hiei informed as he looked at Kurama. "You do know Kurama, that she might not be able to control that sword's power. It could kill her."

Kurama nodded. "Yes Hiei, I know it could. But…" Kurama started before Nova  and DragonCloud cut him off.

"KILL HER?!?!" They yelled in unison. "Nobody ever told us about this!"

"I believe Arisa can handle the sword's power. Every other person who has had Artemis in their position has tried to use it for their own good. Not anybody else's. Arisa is doing this for her hometown, for her friends, for the ones she cares about the most. So I believe in her," Kurama protested. Then he looked up at Hiei. "And you should believe in her as well Hiei."

Hiei looked at Kurama oddly and then looked away to the ground with that attitude look on his face. "Why should I?" He looked back at Kurama. "Tell me why I should believe in her as well."

"Because she's a lot more powerful then you think she is Hiei. She's done a lot for her city, her friends, and even some of her enemies, trust me, I should know about the enemies. She saved me and I was trying to kill her for no reason, no matter how badly she got hurt trying to save me, she refused to give up," Makenshi responded for Kurama.

Hiei looked at Makenshi and blinked. "I don't think I asked you," he said coldly.

"Hiei, he said exactly what I was going to say. I know I can't say anything about the enemies, but I do know she won't give up no matter how badly she is wounded. She'll never give up. She's just as stubborn as you are Hiei," Kurama backed Makenshi up.

DragonCloud looked at Hiei. "Do you plan on believing in her now Hiei? Because I know I believe in her, and so does Nova, Makenshi, Botan, Vash, and Kurama. I also believe Kuwabara believes in her, our whole hometown believes in her. A lot of people believe in her, why do you think he hasn't given up?"

Hiei looked over at DragonCloud and blinked once more. "Are you saying she takes on fights knowing she may get hurt badly or even killed because she…"

"Doesn't want to disappoint anyone that believes in her. Yep. That's exactly what I mean. And when Nova or I tell her to stop and give up she refuses. Like Kurama said she's just as stubborn as you can be, if not more."

"Heh, I didn't think that was possible," remarked Nova.

"Shut up," Hiei snapped at Nova.

Arisa woke up and smacked Hiei on the head with a fan she pulled from her sleeve. "Don't tell her to shut up. She's stating a fact."

Hiei glared at Arisa and then shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win, he leaned his back up against the wall of the dirigible and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone laughed a bit as they looked at him giving up.

"I can't believe Hiei gave up," Nova laughed.

"Neither can I," remarked DragonCloud.

Hiei mumbled a few things as they kept laughing a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

            "Gah! When are we gonna get there?!" Nova yelled as she started to whine.

            "Oh stop having a spaz attack Nova!" DragonCloud shouted at her.  

"Just stop!" Arisa yelled at everyone. "I know its been a long trip, and that you hate being cooped up in here. But, we'll be landing somewhere sooner. So just hold on toll then. Please, or I'll just make up all sleep until we get there!"

Kurama stood up next to Arisa and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you are all getting sick and tired of being cooped up in here with each other."

"Where are we going to land Miss Arisa?" Vash asked.

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head as she looked at Vash.

"We will be landing in a city known as Treno. Its known as a night city."

"Dude!  What the-?!" Nova blurted out. "I know that city! There are drunken guards all around! And people gamble and pee in the background!" 

Everyone looked oddly at Nova as a sweatdrop appeared on her head. She sat down and coughed a bit.

"NOVA! YOU'VE LOST IT!" DragonCloud shouted. "WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THAT STUFF COME FROM?!"

Everyone turned and looked at DragonCloud as she loomed over the sitting Nova. Nova coward as DragonCloud did this.

Makenshi stood up behind DragonCloud and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down Cloud."

Arisa sighed as she placed her hands up in the air. Everyone looked at her as a big explosion was heard outside. Everyone looked out the window and then back at Arisa as she placed her hands back down at her side. She sighed once more as she looked at them.

"What was that?" Hiei asked, looking at her oddly.     

"She's lost it!" Vash remarked.

"QUIET!" Arisa yelled at everyone.

After that everyone shut up and looked at her.

"You people need to just get along for a little bit longer! Soon we'll be in Treno and we can spilt up there for the night. In the morning we can meet back at the dirigible and see if we need more time away from one another. So until we get there, shut up and just get along! I do know that all of us have lost out last nerve for one another. I have as well, I do admit."

Arisa sat down and twitched her ears. Everyone was quiet.

When they reached Treno, everyone got off and went their own ways. Vash followed Nova while Makenshi followed DragonCloud. Arisa and Kurama went their own way. Hiei went off towards a non-crowded area so he could train. Nova and Vash found a place to eat and then found a place to sleep.

DragonCloud and Makenshi went to get some things to eat and drink. Then they found a place to stay and ate the food and drank the drinks then went to bed.

Kurama placed his hands in his pockets as she walked around the town watching people, and thinking.

Arisa was also walking around. She sighed a bit as her black neko ears twitched. People gave her odd looks as she walked by, but she paid them no mind. She walked out into an open area and sat down looking at the stars in the sky. She soon looked down at the ground shaking her head. She then looked up, spinning around and caught the blade of a sword. She growled a bit as she sent one of her feet up towards the hand holding the hilt. She knocked the hilt out of the person's hand and spun the sword around, grabbing the hilt and letting go of the blade. She stood up and held the tip of the blade at the person's neck. She could see enough to tell it was a man who had attacked her.

He stood the not moving as she stood there not moving the blade of the sword. Then, suddenly, he went down and brought out one of his feet towards her feet. As his foot knocked her feet out from under her she landed on her back.

She tried to get up but he pinned her down taking the sword from her. He held the sword at her neck smirking a bit.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again smiling somewhat as she unwrapped her black tail from around her waist and grabbed his foot. He blinked looking down at her tail, but he kept the sword at her neck. She then showed her wings to him unfolding them and knocking him off her and sending the sword into the air. As she stood up placing her wing behind her back and making them disappear and swinging her tail from side to side as the sword landed blade first in the ground. As he went for his sword she pulled her sword out of its black sheath. She held her sword out in front of herself quick enough to block his sword from touching herself. 

As they went sword to sword a black mist appeared around them. They paid no attention to the black mist as they continued to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DragonCloud~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DragonCloud blinked as she got out of her bed and went to the window. She looked out of it and around the city, watching the people. She then glanced up from the city to the open area and saw the mist. Her eyes widened a bit as she grabbed her sword and placed it on her back. She then ran quickly, but quietly, out of the room wishing to not wake Makenshi.

She pulled her sword out of the sheath from her back as she reached the area of the black mist. She looked around making sure they were no more enemies around, she then placed her sword down at her side as she stared off into the black mist. She could hear the clash of the sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nova~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nova turned in her sleep. Vash stood by the window watching the mist. He narrowed his eyes a bit and then walked over to Nova. He shook her a little to try and wake her up but all she did was continue to sleep. He sighed and shook his head. He then yelled in her ears. But all she did was stir a little bit as she still continued to sleep. He shook his head some more as he reached for his Trigun. He grabbed it then holstered it as he walked out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vash & DragonCloud~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He reached the area and stood by DragonCloud. Dragon Cloud looked up at him and blinked. She then turned her attention back to the mist.

"Where's Nova?" she asked quietly.

"She's still asleep."

"Did you try waking her up?"

He nodded. "Yes, I even tried to yell in her ear to wake her up, had no effect."

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of DragonCloud's head as she stood there still watching the mist. 

"Do you have any idea how long this has been going on?" came a voice from behind them.

Vash and DragonCloud turned around to see Kurama. Vash and DragonCloud shook their heads.

"Nope, have no idea. I was standing by my window watching the city, when I happened to glance up and see this."

"Why? Do you know who is fighting in there?"          

Kurama nodded as he stood next to Vash and watched the mist. 

"Who?!" DragonCloud asked, almost yelling.

"Arisa."

"ARISA?! WHO IS SHE FIGHTING?!"

"That, I do not know."

DragonCloud looked back at the mist with her sword still at her side. She was about to run out there when Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Kurama! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Arisa will be fine. We need to worry about the demons around us."

Vash held up his Trigun pulling the trigger. A dark figure fell down to the ground dead as he looked back at Kurama and DragonCloud. "Behind you guys."

Kurama pulled out his rose whip and sent it at the demon. It cut the demon I half as another demon appeared behind Kurama. DragonCloud ran at it and sent her sword at the shoulder. Her sword slide into the demon's shoulder and she then kicked it to the ground. The demon ran off wounded. DragonCloud was about to go after it when Kurama stopped her. "We can get the wounded later. Right now, we must stop them from interfering with the fight going on inside of the mist.

DragonCloud nodded as she let it go. Vash continued to shoot them down as Kurama and DragonCloud continued to slice 'em down. 

It was going good for them until two demons attacked each of them. Vash and Kurama took them down no problem. But DragonCloud got a cut across her stomach before Vash shot the demon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dark Princess~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh?" Arisa's attention turned towards where she could smell blood. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to look out of the mist.

Just then the man came down at her with the sword. Arisa turned her attention back to the fight and dodged the attack. But she got a cut on her side. She flinched a bit as she sent her sword out at him. He blocked the attack as he sent Arisa off balance. She was knocked on to her back as he came down at her with his sword. She managed to get out of the way from getting badly wounded. But she did get stabbed in the shoulder.

She growled as she sent her foot towards his gut. She knocked him back and away from his sword. She sheathed her sword and grabbed the hilt of his sword pulling it out of her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she did so. She then stood up and started to run of the mist. He jumped and grabbed his sword and then landed in front of DP. He held his sword at her neck as she looked at him.

She narrowed her eyes a bit as she sent her foot out towards his gut once more. He staggered backwards a bit but enough for Arisa to jump over him and run out of the mist. She ran straight towards DragonCloud and kneeled down next to her and looked at her wound.

"Arisa!" DragonCloud and Vash yelled out at the same time. 

She smiled as she pulled a bandage out of her backpack. She wrapped it around DragonCloud's wound and helped her to stand up. 

Arisa smiled as she looked at them. "You guys should go back to bed. I didn't mean to have you guys come out her and worry about me."

"But…"

Arisa shook her head. "No. Go back to bed."

Vash and DragonCloud sighed a bit as they turned around placing their weapons back to where they had them before and walked back to where they were staying.

When Vash and DragonCloud were out of sight Arisa finally let out as she fell to her knees holding her side.

"Arisa!" Kurama said as he went over to her. 

She smiled slightly as she looked up at him and then she fainted.

The black mist slowly disappeared as Hiei emerged from it. "Where did she go!?" he yelled a bit mad.

Kurama picked Arisa up in his arms and turned around to look at Hiei. "Who? Arisa?"

Hiei blinked as he looked at the wounds she had. "SHIT!" Hiei sheathed his sword as he shook his head walking off the other direction.

"So, you're not going to even she if she'll be fine? After all it was you who inflected these wounds on her, am I right?"

Hiei continued to walk off in the other direction as Kurama shook his head and walked back into the city. He went to his room and laid her down on the bed. He went and got some bandages, he then walked back over to her and bandaged up the wounds.

After he was done he sat in a chair next to the bed and watched her. DragonCloud and Makenshi walked into Kurama's room and saw Arisa laying there and then looked at Kurama.

DragonCloud narrowed her eyes at Kurama a bit. "Why didn't you tell me she was wounded?!" she yelled at him.

Kurama shook his head still looking down at her. "I didn't even know she was wounded until she collapsed. Then the mist disappeared and I saw whom she was fighting.

"Who was she fighting Kurama?" Makenshi asked concerned.

Kurama shook his head. "Just go and tell Nova and Vash that she's wounded. Botan as well, please."

"But…"DragonCloud started.

"Come on Cloud," Makenshi urged as he walked out of the room.

"Oh fine!" DragonCloud blurted out as she followed after Makenshi.

Kurama blinked and watched DragonCloud storm out. "Cloud, if she wakes up, I'll tell her that you came by."

DragonCloud blinked and looked over her shoulder, and then nodded. "Thanks Kurama."

Her and Makenshi then walked out and over to the room Nova and Vash were staying in.

"WHAT?!" Nova yelled out. "WHO HARMED HER?! I'LL KILL EM!"

"Nova calm down," DragonCloud said nervously as she tried to make Nova sit back down.

Vash just stood there shaking his head as Makenshi stood by the door watching, a bit scared of Nova now.

"Please just sit back down and calm down Nova," DragonCloud pleaded.

"NO!! WHO HARMED HER?! I'LL MAKE'EM PAY!!!!! WHO DID IT?!" Nova kept yelling.

Everyone just shook their heads as they let Nova continue to yell like that.

Finally when they got Nova calmed down they all went over to see how Arisa was doing.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Arisa asked watching them entering.

"ARISA!!!!!" AWNO and DragonCloud yelled in unison.

They both ran over to her and basically tackled her down.

"GAH!" she shouted out as Makenshi, Kurama, and Vash laughed a bit.

Vash (being the person he is) ran over to the girls and jumped on top of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo Moonlight

By: Akiko Minko

Chapter 8- 

"Vash!" all three of the girls yelled at once. "Get off!" they yelled once more in unison.

"Aww," Vash whined a bit as he got off the three girls, and watched as DragonCloud and Nova got off Arisa.        

Nova scooted over to Vash and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Aww, dun whine or pout Vashy."

He then quickly wrapped his arms back around Nova and smiled widely as everyone else in the room laughed some.

        A sweatdrop then appeared on DragonCloud's head as she watched, remembering what Nova had said to Vash.

        Arisa looked over at Kurama, who was looking out of the bedroom window. She tilted her head to the side a bit as she watched him. "Something wrong Kurama?" she questions quietly.

He turned around, looking at her with hi emerald eyes and shook his head. "Iie, but…" he bent down and whispered the rest into her ear, "there is someone out side of he door, and I think he would like to talk to you."

Arisa blinked and twitched her neko ears lightly, hearing a slight insult from outside of the door to the right of it.

She pulled the covers off her bed nd stepped out of her bed as everyone looked over at her.

        "Are you sure you should be out of bed yet, Arisa?" Makenshi questioned quietly.

        She looked over at him and smiled. "I probably shouldn't be, but then again I really don't care at this point and moment. Anyone who wants to bug or nag me about it should keep their mouth quite because if they don't, they won't like what I plan to do to them," she told all of them with a bright smile on her face.

        A sweatdrop appeared on everyone's head as she turned and walked to the door, opening it and stepping out, allowing the door to close behind her.

        She leaned against the wall to the left of the door, placing her hands behind her and against the wall. She looked straight ahead at the wall across the way as if it was going to jump out and do something at any moment.

        "Listen, Arisa, about last night…" she heard Hiei speak quietly and yet slowly as though he was thinking carefully about his words; her neko ears twitched slightly as she kept her gaze on the wall but heard Hiei shift his body weight. She laughed a bit, knowing he was still thinking about word to say.

        I suddenly felt his pair of crimson eyes fall upon my. I looked over at him with a nervous smile on my face.

        "And, may I ask, is so damn funny?!" he growled.

        "I'm sorry Hiei, but listening to you try to find the words t say you're sorry is just too funny, because you're not the type of person to say sorry, and you just seem so uncomfortable saying it. Listen, to make thing easier on you I'll do this; I know you are sorry for what you did to me."

        He stood there and blinked, making her feel like she was some kind of idiot, who didn't know what she was talking about.       

        "Feh," was all she got as Hiei's response to what she told him. She then growled lightly and smacked him upside the head.

        "Ow!" he shouted out and glared at Arisa.

        Everyone in the room blinked and walked over to the door nd opened it, walking out to see what happened; well, almost everyone. Nova stayed inside the room to work on her 'Something Missing' story.

        Kurama was the first of the group to walk back into the room. 

        Nova looked up from her story at Kurama. "Hey Kurama, you know plants, right? Well can you name off some tree names for me?"

        Kurama looked over at Nova and blinked, then started to list off some complicated tree names. Nova just sat there and blinked, listening to Kurama and having no idea what he just said. "Eh… I didn't catch any of that, Kurama," she told him straight out, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head.

        Kurama smiled lightly, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head as he walked over to Arisa's bed and at down, waiting for the others to come in.

        The next one to walk in was Vash. He looked over at Nova and blinked, tilting his head to the side a bit, looking confused.

        Nova looked up at him from her story and blinked. "Hey Vash! Do you know any tree names?!" she asked with eagerness.

        There was a long awkward silence for a moment and then he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you!" he said and then let her go, walking over to Kurama and starting a chat with him.

        Nova blinked a bit. "That didn't help," she muttered under her breath lightly.

        DragonCloud walked in next and started towards Kurama and Vash, but was stopped by Nova's question, "Cloud, do you know any common tree names?"

        "Chikawhat?" she blinked, saying her new favorite, it seemed like, word.

        Nova just blinked, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head. "Well.. that didn't help once again…" she muttered as Cloud walked over to the others and joined in on their conversation.

        Hiei then walked in, leaving Makenshi and Arisa outside the door, talking to one another. "Hiei!" Nova basically yelled, figuring he would know some tree name seeing as he was almost always in them. "Do you know any common tree names?!" she said with much excitement. 

        He just stood there and blinked, looking at her oddly and then shaking his head. "You are one fucked up child, I can tell you that," he spoke to her before walking over to the others and joining in on their chat.

        Makenshi then walked into the room, leaving Arisa out there talking to herself. He got about half way to the other before Nov stopped him with her question, which still hadn't been answered.

        "Makenshi?" she asked, hoping he would be able to answer it. "Do you know any common tree names?" 

        He blinked slightly then thought for a bit. When he finished he shifted his gaze back to Nova and shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't, sorry to not being able t help you out at all."

        He walked over to the others just as Arisa walked in, and looked over at Nov like she was an idiot.

        "ARISA!" Nova yelled, basically jumping out of her seat.

        Arisa's eyes widened a bit as se took a step back, scared of Nova a bit at this point. "H-Hai?"

        "Do you know any common tree names?!"

        "Umm.." Arisa walked over to Nova and sat down beside her, looking at her story and thought for a bit, s did Nov. Everyone else in the room continued on with their conversation.

        The door then opened and everyone turned their attention towards it and blinked when they saw Steve walking in. He stood there and blinked, like the idiot he is.

        "HEY! SQUISHY!!" Nova yelled. 

        Steve blinked and looked over at Nova. "Ehh… what do you want?" he asked.

        "Do you know any common tree names?"    

        "Pine… Majestic Oak…" he named off.

        "Anything else?" Nova asked.

        "Majestic oak isn't really one but I'm not naming anymore off."

        "Aww… bad, squishy, bad!"

        "DAMNIT!" Arisa finally yelled out.

        " DAMNIT I NEED SOME COMMON TREE NAMES!!!"

        Everyone blinked and looked over at Arisa and Nova, a sweatdrop appearing on the sides of their heads as they slowly backed away a few feet, an awkward silence settling own upon them for a few moments.

        Suddenly a man no one knew appeared in the middle of the room a smile on his face. "Hello," the dude started, "I'm George from Gerten's, how many I be of help to you today?" he asked quickly and yet so clearly that everyone understood it, even Steve with his slow mind.

        "What are some tree names?" Nova asked again, wanting a answer to her damn question.

        The dude named off a couple of complicated tree names as Nova and Arisa just sat there and stared at him.

        "WE WANT COMMON TREE NAMES!" Arisa yelled.

        "YES! ONES WE'LL UNDERSTAND!" Nova yelled after her.

        "Oh, you should've said so then. Here are some, maple, oak, birch, pine, and evergreen," he replied politely.

        "Thanks!" Nova yelled and quickly wrote something down on her paper and then put it away.

        The dude from Gerten's left and everyone just blinked once more. 

        "Ok------ay," Cloud blinked, sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head once more.

**_A/N:_** XD MWAHAHA! ~Coughs~ Gomen about that…. ^^' It was kinda random but let's just call it a make up for not having posted any updates to this story in  long time. XD my friend ( ForeverGoddessPeorth ) Helped me with some of the ideas. XD the tree thing was kinda for one of her stories called Something Missing, it's and Ash and Misty story, so read it.. ^^' And read some of her other ones.. XD If you thought this was funny, then you'll love her's. anyways.. I should post more later on.. ^^' I hoped you enjoyed the randomness.. and Steve isn't a character in my story.. O_o he's a kid from my school…. @_@'' 


	9. chapter 9

Ichigo Moonlight By: Akiko Minako 

Chapter 9- 

            "Anyways, seeing as that is done and over with and we've had our entertainment, shall we continue on?" Nova asked casually with a slight cough at the end.

            "Hai, I do think we shall, but can we have some tea and crumpets before we move on?" Cloud asked with in a British way.

            Everyone else just looked at the two oddly, a sweatdrop appearing on the sides of their head. Arisa coughed a bit and then shook her head, as she laughed a bit.

            "Why did you attack Arisa in the first place Hiei?" Kurama asked, forgetting that the others didn't know it was Hiei who Arisa was fighting.

            "WHAT?!" Nova and Cloud yelled out at the same time after hearing it.

            "Hiei, you attacked Arisa?! But why?!" Vash questioned in a over dramatic voice.

            A sweatdrop appeared on the side of Hiei's head as he muttered a bit. He shook it off and looked at everyone, who was staring at him. He blinked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "When I first attacked her I thought she might've been a demon," he sighed, starting to explain things for them. "But, when I found out she wasn't a demon to any danger of me I couldn't stop fighting her." He stopped there and blinked, everyone watching him and having a confused look on their faces.

            "I understand what Hiei is saying. I knew when I went into the fight that it was Hiei but I never got a chance to tell him who I was. But it was odd, when he first attacked me a sudden black mist appeared around our fighting area and I couldn't stop myself from attacking back," Arisa tried to explain a bit better, but noticed she didn't do very well.

            "So, you're saying something in that black mist made you two continue to fight on another?" Makenshi asked.

            "That's exactly what we're saying Makenshi," Arisa answered.

            "Hmm, I can understand that seeing as there is mist around for everything these days," he sighed.

            "You would know something about mists now, wouldn't you Makenshi? Seeing as you do happen to need it sometimes… or was that Madoushi who…. Err.. whoops.." came Cloud's voice as she stopped suddenly, looking up at Makenshi.

            Makenshi smiled down at her, "It's okay Cloud, you don't have to worry when you bring his name up about what I'll say or how I'll feel," he told her.

            "Madoushi… wait! Who is he?" Nova asked, rather lost.

            "Yeah, no kidding.." Vash blinked, standing behind Nova.

            "Madoushi was Makenshi's brother, but he died in a fight to try and save their world from the chaos…" Arisa spoke up quickly.

            "Ehh…" 

            Arisa blinked, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head as she looked at everyone. "Here… the important thing to know is that, Madoushi was Makenshi's brother and Madoushi is dead," Arisa spoke slowly for them.

            "Oooooooooh," was Nova and Vash's response.

            "But who would wanna continue to make you two fight? What would they have to gain from it all?" Kurama asked suddenly, looking at Arisa and Hiei.

            Arisa blinked and looked at Hiei and then back to Kurama. "I'd have no idea," she spoke up quietly, going off into thought.

            "Most likely someone who doesn't want you to get the sword," Hiei spoke softly, looking at her.  "Because, for some reason you got distracted during the fight, allowing me to hurt you," he reminded her.

            "Hai, the smell of blood from Cloud's wound," Arisa told him, looking at cloud and then Hiei.

            "NANI!?" Nova yelled out, looking at Cloud. "When did you get hurt!? HOW?!" she yelled out, confused.

            Vash laughed lightly as he placed his hands on Nova's shoulders. "You would've known if you would've woken up last night when I tried to wake you up," Vash told her.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Nova shouted out.

            "I tried to wake you; I tried yelling in your ear and shaking you, but none of it worked," he explained to her with a slight, nervous, laugh.

            Nova huffed a bit, crossing her arms and muttering as everyone watching her laughed a bit.

            "But Hiei, why would you say someone would do some something like that, just to keep me from my sword?" Arisa asked, sighing a bit as she tried to understand what Hiei was explaining.

            "Because, the reason I attacked you in the first place was because I thought you were a demon, and because I thought you were a demon means that there were other demons around the area," he tried his best to explain.

            "Yes, he is right Arisa, there were other demons around there; that's how Cloud was hurt in the first place. You remember the cut she had, right? Well, we fought the demons outside of that black mist to keep them from getting in your way," Kurama told her, backing Hiei up.

            "Yes, there were plenty of them too… damn demons ganging up on me.." Cloud pointed out and then growled a bit, muttering under her breath lightly.

            Makenshi sighed, looking at the ground. "I should've been there as well, then maybe Cloud wouldn't have gotten hurt, or you Arisa."

            Arisa and Cloud looked over at Makenshi and smiled. "It's not your fault Makenshi," Arisa started out.

            "I left you asleep, you needed your rest. Arisa and myself are use to these types of missions, seeing as we use to go on them all the time. We always came back wounded, and even Nova did, when we could drag her out of bed in the middle of the night…" Cloud sweatdropped, sighing heavily.

            Nova laughed a bit as a sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head. She then blinked and looked over at Arisa's sword, noticing a green glow coming from the blade. 

            "Uhh… Arisa….!" Nova spoke out and pointed towards her sword. 

            Arisa blinked and turned around quickly and growled, placing her ears flat against the top of her head. She ran over and grabbed the sword from the sheath, glaring at the green glow. She pulled her cloak off her back and opened her dark blue angelic wings, running over to the door. 

            She pulled it open quickly and her eyes went wide as she saw something terrible. She stumbled back into the room a few steps and turned around, slamming the door shut and locking it. Everyone looked at her and blinked slightly, wondering what was going on.

            Arisa looked at them, a scared look in her eyes as she gulped a bit. "Uhh… I personally don't think you wanna go out there," she spoke quietly and nervously as she stepped away fromt eh door, just as the pounding on the door began.

            "What there Arisa?" Hiei asked quickly, his katana pulled out from its sheath and held in front of him. He looked as though he was ready to fight.

            "Umm, something you don't want to fight Hiei, trust me, this is worse than a dragon," she sighed as she ran into the room and over to the window. She opened it up and stepped out, looking down at the ground.

            She went back inside the room and glanced over at Nova. "Nova, you know how to make others float, ne?" she asked, in a serious tone.

            Nova nodded as she pulled the pendent off her neck and held it out in front of herself, chanting a few words. She closed her eyes and then opened her hand as the pendent was engulfed in a blue and green light. It grew to about her height and she grabbed the staff, setting it at her side.

            "Good, then get everyone out of here, including yourself Nova, got me?" Arisa questioned, her tone getting more serious by the moment.

            "But Arisa.." Nova started to protest but Arisa cut her off before another word came out.

            "No buts Nova! No arguments from any of you!" Arisa glared at them all and they just nodded.

            Nova closed her eyes and chanted a few more words, the top of the staff glowing a white color as a circle appeared below each of them, except for Arisa, she stood by a wall watching to make sure Nova didn't leave one of them. A white orb appeared around all of them and they vanished.

            Nova opened her eyes, having taken everyone outside of the hotel and into the dirigible. She sighed and looked out the door towards the area of the hotel. She blinked suddenly as she noticed two figures run past her and down the streets towards the hotel. She looked back at everyone else, who seemed just as surprised at her. She found out who the two were that ran out, back to the hotel.

            She shook her head and sighed as she looked back in the direction of the hotel.

            DragonCloud came up along side of her and smiled slightly, shaking her own head at the two. "They'll never learn, will they Nova?" Cloud asked, looking up at Nova.

            "No, I don't think they will. But then again, will any of us learn when to listen to Arisa?" Nova asked, smirking a bit as she took off out of the dirigible and towards the hotel.

            "That we won't," Cloud laughed and followed Nova out of the dirigible and towards the hotel as well, following the other three who first disobeyed Arisa's orders. 

            _Arisa should know better,_ Cloud thought, _we've been like this all our lives; if one goes out and tells the other two to stay behind, we follow anyways. That's how it will always be, and she should've known that those two would go for her, even though she told all of use to stay put once we got out. _Cloud shook her head as she continued onto the hotel.

            _Arisa! I'm gunna kick your ass!_ Nova thought as she ran as fast as she could. _You know that ever since we were kids and went off on our missions it was always the three of us! And it will always be the three of us, nothing will stop that, I'll make sure of it too!_


End file.
